


Shimmy Into My Heart

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disney World & Disneyland, Flowers, Forever and Always, He Doesn't Know What Patience Is, Lance is A Lovelorn Dumbass, M/M, Road Trips, Shiro Will Love Him Anyway, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but that's okay, okay so look, this is pretty sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance doesn't know how to let life bring his soulmate to him, but it's okay because Shiro walks into his field of view sooner rather than later.





	Shimmy Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghraentseell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/gifts).



> It's here! The Fic! For The Shance Flower Exchange!
> 
> Ghraentseell, I hope you enjoy your gift! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you have as much fun reading it!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Fandoms_Everywhere_United!!!
> 
> Go forth and enjoy, younglings!  
> ~Adam

Patience is not something that one would really associate with Lance McClain. Brash, spur of the moment decisions, and a need for instant gratification were the names of his games, and it was evident to everyone who knew him. From the time he was little, Lance’s parents had their hands full. He was just… hard to handle, as his teachers said. Or perhaps he was more of “an interesting challenge” like his therapists told his parents when they thought he was all tied up with building blocks. As Lance grew up, these things only became more evident. And when his soulmark had sprouted? Well, that only made him that much worse. He was more obsessed with the little flower bud than most other fifteen-year-olds, doing as much research as he could to find out what the flower he bore was. They said that the meaning of your flower was important for the fate of your relationship with your soulmate, after all.

The little green bud on his chest was telling no stories, though. It kept its little folds shut tight, no matter how many pretty girls and dashing young men Lance flirted with up through high school. All the way to graduation, he tried again and again, hoping that maybe he’d missed someone. Who doesn’t want their happy ending, after all?

Lance had all but resigned himself (quite dramatically and with no real evidence) to the thought that he just wouldn’t find his soul mate. His friends, Hunk and Pidge, both tried to talk reason into him, because the chance that his soul mate was even from their town was so astronomically low that neither of them had even considered it, but to no avail. And so, for their senior trip, the two were left with a whiny ‘heartbroken’ loverboy and three tickets to Disney World. Not that the heartbreak stayed for very long; Lance had been looking forward to this all year, after all.

The moment the trio of friends was in, Lance was a blur of excitement, leading his small pack around on a mission to make sure everyone got to do what they wanted. The first day was awash with nothing but princesses and the Magical Kingdom because, well, Pidge  _ insisted _ that she absolutely  _ had _ to get a picture with every princess she’d had a crush on growing up. Which was honestly every single one of them. Lance could almost  _ hear _ her little gay heart burst when Moana gave her a parting wink. Day two, they catered to Hunk’s wants, moving between the restaurants he’d gotten them all eager to go to and taking on slower attractions. Even Pidge was singing along to “It’s a Small World”. Honestly? It was the most fun any of them could remember having since that time in fifth grade when they got kicked out of a water park. (It all Lance’s fault, and even he wouldn’t deny it. What could he say? He wanted to know what the wave pool was like from the very bottom, and the lifeguards were… less than enthusiastic about it.)

Day three was Lance’s day, and they all knew where they were going to spend it. The Seas with Nemo and Friends. It’d been all he could talk about for the last four months, and it was what had gotten him through the last semester of senior year. Everyone knew that Lance was heading off to study marine biology when fall came around, so it was no surprise that he was on pins and needles the whole way there. The three trailed slowly from one tank to the next, Hunk and Pidge making sure to take all the pictures they could to immortalize his childlike wonder for the rest of eternity.

Lance paused at the Sharks and Rays, watching them shimmy around in the water. He would have loved to get tickets for the Aqua Tour, which would have let him swim with the fish he so adored, but the tours were fully booked. So he was content to stay there in the dry aquarium, pressed up against the glass to try and keep eyes on the beauties as best he could. Hunk and Pidge waited patiently, having gotten distracted by one of Pidge’s new apps. They knew they’d be here for a while, after all.

It was several long minutes of admiration before Lance sighed with content and turned around, eyes scanning to see what exhibit they should go to next. As he turned his gaze towards the Reef Fish, though, Lance paused. Standing in front of the tank, chatting like this was something they did every day, stood two men. Lance barely even noticed the shorter of the two, though, as everything in him was ratcheted onto the taller man. For a few, beautiful moments, time slowed and reality blurred. It was as though there was no one else as Lance watched this man, a bright smile on his face. He could pick out his laugh even amidst the busy chatter all around them, and the sound… did something. He felt the bud of his soulmark stir and begin to unfurl as a name, soft and lovely and everything he’d always wanted to hear, echoed in his mind.

_ Takashi Shirogane. _

And then the moment was over and everything was moving again. The stranger, Takashi, Lance’s  _ soulmate _ , looked at his watched and set a hand on his companion’s shoulder before the two turned to leave. Lance panicked. There was  _ no way _ he was letting his soulmate go now! Not when he had no idea whether or not they’d be able to see each other again. So, he did the only thing he could. He lifted both hands to his mouth and shouted desperately, as loud as his lungs could manage.

“ _ Takashi! _ ”

Pidge and Hunk startled to attention, looking at their friend like he’d just smoked all the crack on Earth at once. The man and his friend both stopped, and Takashi’s head whipped around, searching for the source of his name. Lance waved his arms, and the two locked eyes. It was beautiful, Lance would say later when asked about the event. Takashi’s face started in cute confusion, but it quickly became apparent that he felt it too. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. A hand raised to the young man’s chest, to the spot where Lance knew a flower was blooming over his soulmate’s heart just as his own had done moments earlier.

There was a long silence in the aquarium before the two quickly began to cross to each other, neither letting their gaze waver. The space between them was swallowed by both of their long strides, closing from 20 feet to 15 and then 10. Takashi had picked up into a jog, his face brightening more as they came closer together.

Just as they reached arm’s length, though, it happened. Takashi, not watching where he was going, tripped. On his own two feet. The two crashed to the floor, Lance having just barely sprung forward in time to catch the man he was supposedly meant for. And honestly? It was great. In seconds, Lance was laughing, his arms wrapped tightly around Takashi who, in turn, began to laugh as well. As the two held one another for the first time, a few of the aquarium patrons clapped, namely the friends of the two idiots sprawled out on the ground.

After several long minutes of laughter and happy sobbing, Takashi and Lance’s friends dragged them up and out of the aquarium. The pair trailed behind them happily, practically on a leash since their friends were half dragging them. After all, the two had a lot to talk about now that they’d found each other.

Caught in the splendor of the moment, neither really remembered the blooming of their marks. That night, after their travel companions were long in bed and asleep, they sat in their respective bathrooms, tracing the vibrant camellia reflected in the mirror and closing their eyes, imagining a world where they wouldn’t be an ocean apart when their trips were over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo if you liked it!


End file.
